2006-10-14
After unspecified events which resulted in the total destruction of Fey's and Chaka's complete wardrobes, Team Kimba and associates head for Boston to shop. Unbeknownst to them, the Masterminds are also heading to Boston to steal a specified artifact and show that they're up to professional standards.The Boston BrawlAyla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind The Martial Arts instructors (including Suzannah Hagarty) meet in Ito Tatsuo-sama's home. They discuss the various members of Team Kimba, and come to a decision on how to handle Fey's problems with learning martial arts. They also discuss Sensei Ito's concerns about Chaka. Note - this was relocated because it fits better here.Tea and Synergy Kayleigh gets Adriane to dress in their secret room; they discuss a Halloween costume.The Problem with Power In Boston: After a lot of shopping, Team Kimba settles in to a restaurant for lunch. The television starts blaring about a major robbery going on, and then the SWAT teams head by right outside the door. The announcer says that Skyhawk isn't in sight, so TK, as almost one mind, heads out the door, leaving Bunny and Rip to guard the food and packages. In Boston: Team Kimba manages to take out the bank robbers without screwing up too many things for a first time. At the same time, the Masterminds perform their robbery of a down at the heels museum. They get the artifact and are then betrayed by the customer, who turns out to be the Necromancer and the Children of the Night. Heartbreaker manages to drag herself a couple of blocks to where the SWAT team and paramedics are cleaning up after the foiled bank robbery. In Boston: Fey and Sara recognize the dart that was used on Heartbreaker as Mi-Go; Captain Tilley says it's one of The Necromancer's gauntlet darts. They remember seeing Heartbreaker in the restaurant, and deduce that the bank robbery was a distraction. They hurry back to find the Necromancer and crew looting the museum. Phase falls through the street into the sewer and spends the time fighting zombies. Tennyo battles the Arch-Fiend. Fey faces off against the Necromancer. The Necromancer ducks out through the sewers. Sara finishes off Vamp after Bladedancer can't quite get through Vamp's draining effect and lust aura. Then Sara confronts the Necromancer, who turns out to be her uncle, in the sewer. Lycanthros tears Sara apart, and the Necromancer escapes. It takes Sara a while to pull herself together. In Boston: The Masterminds, bloody but alive, steal transportation to get out of the city. Captain Tilley treats Team Kimba to dinner and deputizes them. They head back on the Grand Miskatonic shuttle. Back at Whateley: Sara returns from the shopping trip to Boston and plays GEO for the rest of the night. In Philadelphia: Merry wakes up in Father Pete's bed and finds a letter from him - he's out of town. She's got a get out of school free letter and instructions to amuse herself without doing too much damage. She makes contact with NEXT by spotting an apparently homeless man with too many gadgets on him (they look blue to her). It's Bill, who directs her to the NEXT van and Tammy. They go to a warehouse loaded with Feds where she's given a blazer marked with WIZKID on the back and "Breaker" on the front. She puts on a demo of breaking a super multiply encrypted box.Merry Meet, Merry Part and Merry Meet Again After a bit of discussion, they decide to do the main show a day early. Merry gets not enough sleep. Then the show waits on a Senator or Secretary to show up. He gets upset at a 15 year old girl being present, and she slaps him one for blasphemy. The Feds coopt her. In Ft. Meyers: Gary (who turns out to be one of the Beta Bunch) invites Jack into his group playing GEO. Jack does the intro as instructed, building a character named Tericia, a Performer and swashbuckler. He was on until well after sun-up the next morning, having met Necina (Nadial) as instructed. To everyone's surprise, he's given a quest of his own.Revelations References See also *October 2006 calendar *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline